


Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King

by TheVoidLooksBack



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Elizabeth is Fuckin Done(TM), F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She most definitely is not the time to wait, She will have her man, They did her so wrong after the 3rd movie, and she will have him now thank you very much, for her love to return, she goes out and gets them back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidLooksBack/pseuds/TheVoidLooksBack
Summary: A woman has had enough of fate working to keep her and her beau apart and sets out to right that little mistake.(If it so happens that she breaks a few centuries worth of eggs along the way, so be it.)
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann & Calypso, Elizabeth Swann & Henry Turner, Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner
Kudos: 10





	Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King

The ocean waves rocked gently against Elizabeth's bare thighs. It was warm and tingled, just like Will's kisses. _My heart will always belong to you_ , he had murmured against her lips in that soft burning way he had, before vanishing in a spark of green light.

_Her husband._ She _savoured_ the word. Oh they had fought so hard to achieve such a sweet little title. Husband and wife, _married_. She still got butterflies in her stomach everytime she thought about it.

Her _husband_ , William Turner. Always, always vanishing before her eyes, before she had a chance to say, to do something. It had nearly become permanent, had they not chained him to the Davy Jones. 

'Or do they call it the William Turner SS', she wondered wryly.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to thank or curse Jack for that.

Will had been saved, but at what cost? Doomed to sail the seas, save for one night every ten years? How could one condense 10 years of newlywed bliss into one night? Oh, they had _tried_ (and tried, again and again, both insatiable after years of repression till they were exhausted and dangerously dehydrated. And then they went once more) but they hadn't even begun to scratch at the mountain of things she wanted to do with him (and to him, and have him do to her...). _Never_ have sex with him again for _ten years_? It was _ludicrous_. And she, Elizabeth Turner, nee Swan, Pirate King, would not have it.   
She turned on her heel, the ocean waves gently buffeting her forward as she waded onto the beach. If she had to fight Calypso to be with her husband (oh, how she loved saying it- _husband!_ ), so be it. She had done it once, she could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the prologue for now.


End file.
